Mariana
by heather04
Summary: A girl from England moves to La Push hoping for a normal life, when what she gets is far from it.
1. PrologueNew

Prologue

Walking down these familiar corridors gave me the same panic it did five days a week. My breathing kicked up a notch, and I hugged my books closer to my chest. I focused on the beat of my footsteps rather than the snide comments coming from a percentage of the student body. I put my head down, so my chin rested on my chest and continued to walk until I reached the exit door. I pretty much sprinted across the car park until I reached my car. I got inside, locked the door and turned on the radio. I turned the volume dial to its highest so the sounds blurred out all my thoughts.

New

The car swerved down the windy bends of the highway. The road was washed in rain and oil, and it splattered against the wheels and body of the car. The radio was on low, and my mum was humming softly to herself along with the tune of the current song. I looked out my window at the constant green forests I saw around me. The outdoors never really held any interest for me. America wasn't terrible though, or at least it didn't look terrible. I much preferred to be in England though; in the safeness of my own home, without the constant bickering ringing in my ears. I broke off that train of thought, knowing it would send me into a fit of hysterics.

My mum placed her hand on my knee, and rubbed it soothingly. I glanced at her, and smiled timidly. "Don't worry honey. Things will be different here. I can almost feel it." She spoke with such confidence, but of course she didn't have to face the numerous amounts of snide comments constantly sent my way. I tried to put a convincing smile on my face as I said "Yes. I hope so." In all honestly, I was fed up of hoping for change.

While we drove down the highway, I closed my eyes and ran through the past week. I started off with Monday. _I parked in the car park, and locked my car. I didn't want anyone breaking in there. Again. I dawdled across to the main building. I seriously despised the walls that held me prisoner here. I went straight to form, and took my seat at the back of the class. No one seemed to bother me in form. Everyone had grown bored of irritating me, so just left me to my self. After form we had PE. I wasn't fond of sport. I was clumsy, and I hated the cold. I put on my PE kit, and as I was about to leave the changing rooms a hand grabbed the hood of my jumper. I whirled around to see it was Liz. Liz Timmins was part of the popular clique. "Well Jones, don't we look weird today?" The girls around her giggled, and whispered to one another. No one called me by my first name. If I was truthful, I was glad for this. I didn't like my first name; it just made me more of a prime target for abuse. I just shrugged, and headed out of the changing room doors. "Bye freak, see you in netball." When I got into the hall I looked around for anyone else willing to ruin my day. I felt adrenalin cursing through my veins. I started to walk to the entrance of the corridor. Without looking back I ran into the corridor and headed for the nearest toilet. I locked myself in one of the cubicles and wrapped my arms around my knees. Tears started streaming down my face, and sobs broke out from my chest. I was hoping no one would find me in here. My whole year was doing PE right now, so I doubted anyone would. If someone did find me in here, things would be so much worse._

I had to stop. Thinking about this week was a mistake. I tried to focus less on the details. My mum had come home and found me in the foetal position on our couch. I told her what had happened, and she was furious. She has constantly phoned up my school and told them what happened to me. They never seemed to do anything. So when she received a letter in the post saying a hospital in America needed a new nurse, she jumped at the chance. She said a new start for us would be a good idea. A way to leave the bullies behind and start a fresh. At first, I was happy. I was happy that I would never have to walk into school and be called a freak ever again. The happiness soon faded when I realised I'd be a girl with an English accent in an American school. As well as the English accent, I'd be the girl who dressed different and listened to heavy music while she sat at home and painted.

Our rented car wheezed its way around another bend, and suddenly the scenery changed. Forestry was still surrounding the road side, but they weren't as green. The road became sandy, dusty and in some areas muddy. The trees thinned in certain places, and in the breaks I could see the ocean and a wide stretch of beach. I felt my stomach do a small back flip. We drove into a small road that was mostly pavement. Each side was lined with small wooden houses. Actually, they were more like huts than houses. Some were only one floor and some were very bright colours. We turned another corner and saw a supermarket. It was small and didn't seem very busy. The area didn't seem very busy either. I saw a few girls walking around. A lot of them were copper skinned or at least olive. I looked down at my pale arms and knew that I was going to be the laughing stock here as well. We stopped behind the supermarket outside of a small, one floored house. It had dark wooden panels and the window frames were a dark yellow. It looked very cosy. We parked in the garage and stepped out of the car. Most of our things had already arrived, as a friend we knew here had picked them up from the airport a day earlier. We came out of the garage and onto the gravel path leading up to the yellow, wooden panelled door. I opened the door and it creaked open slowly. I stepped into the living room that was joined onto a kitchen. The colours of the walls were very warm. A mixture of reds and browns. Oddly our furniture seemed to fit in well. I walked over and stroked the top of the couch that was set up in front of a small wooden fire place. As I looked around I realised that I felt comfortable here. The furniture brought our smell to the new rooms. I walked past the kitchen, and saw the cupboards where also yellow panelled. I carried on up the small hall into the smallest bedroom there. My bed was pushed up against the small, square window at the far end of the room. My desk was on the right hand side of the door, and it had my laptop and lamp on top of it. My wardrobe was on my left of my door, and when I opened it all my clothes were hung up neatly and my shoes were lined a long the bottom. There was a box next to my bed full of paints, brushes, pencils, sketchbooks and some artwork I'd already done.

I lay across my bed, and looked up at the ceiling. I took a deep breath and kicked off my Dr Martin boots. The window was cracked open and a warm breeze blew in, warming my face. I swung my legs round and started unpacking the box. I put my paints and equipment in one of my desk draws. My sketchbooks and a pack of pencils went on my bedside table and I started picking places for the paintings, I'd already done, to hang. I stood in the middle of my room and looked around. The walls were an off wide colour. I would have to find the nearest town to get some paint. This room needed my own signature on it.

That night I went to bed with a full stomach. My mum had cooked us spaghetti bolognaise, knowing it was my favourite meal. We sat in our small, but cosy, dining room and ate quietly. We chatted now and again about the house and whether it would need redecorating. I tried to persuade her not too. This house had its own originality. I knew a lot about originality so this house was kind of like me. She smiled and finished eating. After we had ice cream, and I then decided to go to bed early. School was tomorrow, and I knew I had a big day ahead. I laid out clothes for tomorrow across my computer chair. I picked red tartan skinny jeans, with a small black vest. The weather forecast said warm, seasonal weather tomorrow. I got my Dr Martins from the foot of my bed and placed them next to the chair. I pulled out a small, black cardigan. I changed into my pyjamas. I don't know why I called them that, because really they were men's boxers and a baggy t-shirt. I climbed into bed, and turned on my CD player. A familiar tune was playing from the mixed CD I put in earlier. I fell asleep smiling.


	2. Normal

Normal

I woke up that morning hopeful. I went into our only bathroom and took a long, hot shower to relax my body. I washed my short, blonde spikes with my favourite shampoo. Apple blossoms. When I got out the shower I got dressed and dried my hair into a messy array of spikes. My blonde hair was cropped into my neck, and the layers were so short they spiked. I had a heavy fringe that fell in front of my eyes. I ran down the hallway and grabbed a piece of toast. I lounged lazily on the couch and turned on the television. I switched to a music channel and ate my toast noisily. My mum was humming in the kitchen, putting jam on her toast. She came and sat by me, smiling. "Looking forward to your first day honey?" She chewed on her toast with a hint of excitement in her eyes. My mum loved me. Oddly, she loved the way I dressed and how different I was. I nodded and smiled back. "I am, actually. I think living here could be nice." I shrugged and stood up, throwing crumbs onto the wooden floor. I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and then I grabbed my bag and DM's and ran out the house kissing my mums cheek on the way. I sat on the steps, and put my boots on. I threw my backpack on and walked down the pavement. La Push was nice. Nice was the only adjective I could think of so far. It was warm, but the cool breeze from the ocean made the warmth more bearable. I wasn't exactly sure where La Push high school was. I was 17 and starting my junior year. I was following girls that looked around my age. I noticed boys also walking in this direction, but most of them looked much older than me. I came to the gates and took a long, deep breath. _You can do this. You're brave enough._ I stepped onto the school yard and walked to the main building.

I went into reception and sat down on the comfy leather couches they were arranged in a small square. A woman in the office window told me to wait there until the headmaster came to greet me with my schedule. Numerous students walked past and eyed me curiously. I couldn't hear any snide comments._ Yet_, I thought to myself. A man then came through the double doors. He was tall and olive skinned. He had white hair and a silver coloured beard. He came over and shook my hand gently. "Welcome to La Push…erm..." He stopped talking, struggling to remember my name. I didn't feel offended by this. It was a very difficult name to remember. My mum just loves being original. "Mariana" I said, quietly. He smiled and sighed. "Sorry about that, I have trouble with names." I just shrugged it off. No one called me Mariana, but I guess my headmaster should know my full name. Mariana Hope Jones. Hope was my middle name, because my mum found it fitting. I was a premature baby, which was why I was so short, and the doctors said I had a slim chance of surviving. Most people called me Ana, or referred to me as Jones. I took my schedule and map and went into the school corridor.

My first class was art. Of course I took art it's like my second skin. I use art as an emotion release. A way to calm my nerves. As I walked up the corridor I realised I was the only pale girl here. There were a few others. People stared, but no one snickered or said a sly comment. A few people smiled at me. That made me relax a little. A few boys also smiled at me, but then I thought that was all in my head. I walked into my art class and went to the teacher's desk. He remembered my name but I corrected him and said I preferred Ana. He led me to a table at the back off the class which was occupied by another girl. She was small too, and petite. She had long, auburn hair which flowed down her body to the small of her back. It was ridiculously shiny. Her skin was copper coloured, and she had pronounced cheek bones. Her eyes were a deep brown and she smiled when I walked over. I set my bag down, and sat into my stool. "Hi." The girl's voice was quiet and soft and she looked at me curiously while she put a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm Doli. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and I shook it timidly. No one ever greeted me in my old high school. "I'm Ana." I replied. She looked confused, as her eyes move from me to the teacher's desk then back again. "Ana? I thought you were Mariana. Don't prefer the full blown name then, huh?" I nodded shyly and took my things out of my bag and onto the desk. She smiled and did the same thing, obviously to make me feel comfortable. Today we were sketching still life. My art teacher, Mr Gibbs, was a nice man. He asked me if I wanted to buy any equipment from him but I reassured him telling him I had plenty at home. In the centre of the room were many flower arrangements. We were told to pick one and focus on a certain part. I opened my new school art book and chose a small, deformed flower petal on a white rose. I sketched it carefully, adding shade to where the light hit it from the window. I added in the small creases down the centre and the feather texture of the surface. I looked over and saw Doli eyeing my work. "You're very good." She complimented. I smiled at her compliment, and continued until the bell went. I got up and packed my things into my backpack, which I shrugged over my shoulder. Doli followed at a slow pace beside me asking me about why I had moved here. She was a friendly and pretty girl. However, she was also very curious but I didn't seem to mind so much. It was nice to have someone talk to me without words of abuse pouring out of her mouth. "I like your jeans. They're very different." She said it with a smile, and without a snide snicker. I smiled back, meaning it. "Thanks. I don't usually…conform to fashion" I giggled after saying it, and she joined in with me. Doli was really nice. Possibly my first friend since nursery school. The rest of my day flew by smoothly. I was in art, maths and biology with Doli. She always asked the teacher if I could sit with her, and for this I was grateful. At lunch, I sat with Doli and her two friends. One of the girls was called May. She had olive skin and black, short hair that lined along her jaw. Her other friend was pale, like me. She had mousey brown her, that gathered in a messy bun on her crown. Her name was Sophie. We chatted all lunch. We talked about my old school, and I left out all of the bullying. We talked about fashion, and I asked where the closest town was for paint. They all offered to take me to Hoquiam considering I had to sell my car in England.

When I got home that day, I had a new wind. I bounced into the living room; a wide smile infected my face. My mum was in the kitchen making dinner. I could smell garlic and assumed we were having homemade pizza and garlic bread for tea. As we ate round our table, my mum was eyeing me. I looked up and down again and then up one more time. She smiled at me and carried on eating. I touched my hair, thinking she was looking at something out of place. "You look happy about something." She spoke with a smile, and looked me in the eyes. "Just a good first day, that's all." I carried on eating, making sure to hide my grin as I did. When we finished, I picked up our plates and went to wash them as to be sure I was on my mum's good side. "Mum?" I questioned. She came into the kitchen leaning against the countertop beside the sink. "Would it be okay if I went to Hoquiam with a few girls tomorrow? They're showing me the town and I want to by some paint for my room." Her eyes lit up like a child who had just gotten a puppy on Christmas. "Oh Ana, that sounds lovely! Of course you can go. Would you like some money?" She started fishing around in her purse, but I held her wrist and smiled. "Don't worry mum, I've got some money. I'll be fine." She put her purse down and smiled. "I'll be starting at the hospital early tomorrow, so I won't be hear when you wake up. I'm going to bed now, so be back by nine tomorrow night." She kissed my cheek and skipped to her bedroom. My mum was such a child. I dried the dishes and went into my bedroom. I changed into my so called pyjamas and looked into my wardrobe for something to wear tomorrow. I picked out a dark denim skirt with tights, my DM's and a thin cotton jumper. I went to bed without the music. I didn't need to be soothed. For the first time in the past 9 years, I actually felt normal.


	3. Hoquiam

Hoquiam

I got up before my alarm went off, and skipped into the bathroom. The hot shower made me even more relaxed. I decided to wear my hair flat today. I folded down the layers and sprayed on some hair spray. My fringe still hung in front of my eyes. It was like my protective curtain. I changed into my chosen outfit and picked up my bag which I dropped by the couch. My purse and small messenger bag was on the side with a small note.

Have fun tonight honey, and remember to be in by nine.

I've left an extra $10 in your purse.

Love you x

I smiled at the note, and put it in my pocket. I poured a bowl of cereal and sat with my legs crossed on the couch. After I ate I washed my bowl, and put my messenger bag and purse in my school bag. Hopefully Doli would let me drop my school bag in tonight. I went outside and locked the door. It was colder than yesterday, so I was glad I wore my jumper. I walked down the pavement, feeling less self conscious than yesterday. On the opposite side of the road I saw two boys walking together. Both were very tall. One was closing in on seven foot, and the other was a few inches behind him. Both had copper skin, and brown hair with eyes to match. The tallest one wore cut off jeans covered in oil, probably from a car, and a white vest. It set off the colour of his skin fantastically. The other had thin black sweats on, with a grey t-shirt on. He was very beautiful. I suddenly found my self staring at these two boys. I had stopped in the middle of the street and was glaring at them. I mentally slapped myself for being so rude. I hadn't notice both boys had stopped to and were staring in my direction.

"Hey!" The bigger one shouted. He looked both ways before jogging across the road to meet me. His friend followed, with a look of confusion covering his face.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black." Jacob smiled a goofy grin and shook my hand. It was like a vice. I let go and shook my hand "I'm Ana." I smiled at both of them. Jacob turned to his friend and nudged him playfully in the side. "Oh…uh, I'm Seth." He didn't hold out his hand, just half smiled at me. "Hi." I replied. Jacob shook his head and turned back to me. "Ana. Is that short for Mariana?" I nodded, not knowing if so many people would know about the new girl. "Are you heading to school?" Jacob asked. I could only nod because I was focusing on the strange looks I was getting from Seth. "Mind if we follow?" Jacob smiled and offered his hands towards the pavement. "Sure, if you want." We walked along together. Me and Jacob talked about music and if I liked it here. I told him about my art and how I was going to paint my room tomorrow. "Oh, we don't mind helping if you'd like. Do we Seth?" Seth just nodded in agreement, rubbing the back of his neck.

We got to school and I waved bye to my two new friends, saying I'd talk to them at lunch. The day was pretty much the same. I sat with Doli majority of my classes and when I got bored I would sketch. I sketched the school corridors, the forest behind my house and my mum. At lunch I sat with Doli, Sophie and May again. This time Jacob and Seth joined us. We all talked and shared interests. I showed some of my sketches and they complimented me. I've never felt so normal in all my life. I had friends already, and I'd only been here a few days. After lunch Seth and I had gym. We walked together in silence, hardly making eye contact or conversation. "So… you and Jacob close?" I asked. The silence was dreadful. "Yes." His answer was blunt. He didn't seem like a mean boy. He was just very awkward around me. Maybe he was like this with all girls. Although, he seemed be okay talking with Sophie, May and Doli. I shrugged it off. I was the new girl and I was a little bit weird so I guess I didn't expect anything less than this. We went and got changed and came into the gym hall. I was playing hockey on one side. I disliked sport. I didn't like showing my legs in these horrible gym shorts, but I soldiered on.

As I walked out of gym, two girls stepped in front of me with their arms crossed over their chests. They had a smug look about their faces, a look I knew so very well. I took a deep breath. _Be brave. Be confident. _"Yes?" I asked the two girls blocking my path. "I heard you're the new school freak." One of the girls asked scrutinizing my outfit with her eyes. "I guess you could say that." I tried to sound confident but my voice shook a little and gave me away. "It's nice to meet you freak." The girl shoved my shoulder slightly. I just sighed and barged in between them. As I walked away I heard someone shouting. No, not shouting, _bellowing. _I turned around and walked back to gym to see Seth shouting at the two girls. "JUST LEAVE HER ALONE, OKAY?!" His hands were shaking. Not with fear like my words were, but with anger. He walked out the nearest exit leaving both girls frozen in shock. I knew Seth was a nice guy, and he proved that by sticking up for me.

I met Doli and May at the school entrance. Sophie had to go home and babysit. I jumped into the backseat of Doli's truck and asked her just to drop me home so I could put my bag in. She stopped at the foot of my drive and I ran down the path. I unlocked the door and walked in. I pulled my messenger bag and purse out and got a sheet of paper from beside the phone.

I've left my bag beside the couch. If you need me I have my mobile with me. Don't worry; I'll be home for nine.

Love you 

I dotted the eyes for the smiley face, and placed the paper on the fridge holding it in place with a magnet. I darted out the house and jumped into the car. We talked about trivial things on the way to Hoquiam. Things like school, home life and hobbies. Doli's eyes then lit up. "What happened in gym today, Ana?" I looked at her and shrugged. "Just some girls getting in my way, I'm used to it." I half smiled. "You shouldn't let girls like that get to you." She paused. "What about with Seth?" My heart skipped a beat. I'm not sure why it did that. "He stuck up for me." Doli looked across to May and winked. The winking also made my breath kick up a notch. I thought about Seth the rest of the car ride. I thought about how he'd stuck up for me. Me; a complete stranger. I thought about how his hands shook with anger. My train of through was lost when Doli said we were here.

I looked around the art shops, picking up some pots of paint. I got silver, purple and black. I also picked up some letter stencils and spray cans. We stopped in a clothing store, too. I looked at a few skirts I considered buying and maybe a new t-shirt. I bought my mum a new handbag. She'd love that. We got some dinner, and then drove back to La Push. It was around half eight when Doli and May dropped me off. I thanked them both and said I'd see them tomorrow. I opened the door and saw mum curled up on the couch with her dressing gown on and a cup of hot chocolate in her lap. "You're home early." She smiled at me and patted the cushions on the couch. I sat down and pulled out her handbag. It was red and it looked like leather, even though it wasn't. The strap was a golden chain lined with more red leather. Her eyes lit up and she bounded me with a hug. I hugged her back and retreated to my bedroom. I put my paint in the corner and put away the rest of my money I had left over. I got changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed with a smile on my face. I had no reason for that smile to be there. Today two girls had made me remember why I hated school. However this time someone had stuck up for me. I thought about Seth for a while. His confused look when he first met me and the way he stood up for me. Once again, I fell asleep smiling.


	4. Painting

Painting

School was the same. I gave Jacob and Seth my address and they agreed to come to my house around five. I stopped by at the supermarket before I came home. I picked up a few cans and some crisps and got some dust sheets too. I got home and saw another note from my mum. She had left my macaroni and cheese in the oven for me, which I was glad for. I couldn't be bothered cooking. I ate it and then washed the dish it was in. I put the cans in the fridge and the crisps in a few bowls which I left on the countertop. It was half four now. I went into my room and pushed my furniture out into the spare room. I never realised how heavy furniture was. I was mid pushing my bed into the hall when there was a few taps on my front door. _Crap._ I jumped over my bed, not realising how fast the time had gone by, and opened the door. Jacob and Seth had changed their clothes from school. Both were now topless. Even though Jacob had a well developed chest I was gaping at Seth. I quickly closed my mouth, after realising it was open, and invited them in. Jacob noticed the bed in my hallway. "You could have waited till we got here before you started reorganising the house." He joked. I smiled and waved him to the crisps and got the cans out the fridge. We sat on the couch for a bit chatting. Seth seemed awkward but less agitated than yesterday. Jacob then jumped off the couch and went over to my bed. "It's really heavy you know so be careful." Jacob chuckled and moved the bed into the spare room. He pushed against the headboard and leaded it into the opposite empty room. _Christ, he's strong._ While Jacob continued to juggle my furniture from room to room Seth and I sat awkwardly on the couch. "E-erm… thanks for yesterday." I stuttered. He looked over and I smiled. His eyes glinted and he smiled back. "It's no problem. Girls like that are trouble." I nodded. Jacob came into the room clapping his hands together. "Shall we begin?" I walked past him and into my room. I got the dustsheets from the carrier bag and put them down on my carpet and on my windowsill. I unloaded the paints and lined them neatly on the further wall, with the roller in front. The rollers were lined biggest to smallest, and then the brushes next to them in the same way. I pulled out the stencils and placed them in a neat pile, next to four spray cans which where also lined up. I turned around to see Jacob and Seth eyeing me with 'God she must be crazy' eyes. "I like things to be in order." I shrugged. Jacob shook his head. "Cool colours. You like the original look, don't you?" I nodded opening the paints. "I like being separate." I picked out A, N and A stencils and grabbed a black spray can. I put them next to me and then got a roller. "If you two start painting the left wall in silver, I'll start this wall in purple." So we got to work, chatting and laughing throughout.

With the three of us, time went by quickly and I soon realised all the walls were painted. Three walls were purple, and one was silver. I stepped back, noticing how my jumper was covered in paint. "You missed a bit." Seth said, wiping some paint on my nose playfully. I giggled and rolled the roller along his back. "Now you're asking for it." He tickled my waist and stomach until I was crying. Jacob then coughed, and we both straightened. "So, what are the stencils for? And the smaller brushes." I walked over to the stencils and the spray paint. I asked them to hold the A stencil in place. I sprayed the black paint carefully over the stencil, making sure it went no where else. We did this with the N stencil and the other A. I stepped back happily. The front door opened then and I heard my mum come in. "Ana? Ana I'm home!" I ran out of my room, covered in paint. I walked into the living room and my mum burst in hysterics. "Well aren't you a looker." She joked. "Ha. You're funny mum." Jacob and Seth came out the room after what looked like a mini paint fight. "Mum this is Jacob, and Seth" My mum shook both there hands and asked them if they wanted any supper. Both agreed with enthusiasm. I went to the bathroom to wash the paint off my face and hands, and then changed into a different t-shirt. We had hotdogs for supper, and then I went back to my room. It was around seven, and I still had to do the intricate detailing. We walked back into my bedroom. Seth and Jacob had had four hotdogs. _Each._ I started adding some flowers around the new "Ana" that took up the space on my right wall. Jacob and Seth sat quietly behind me. I could only hear faint whispering. When I finished I stood back and admired it. Finally it felt like _my room._ Jacob and Seth stood up and came and stood next to me. "Looks good." They both said. I smiled and asked them if they would help move the furniture back. We only moved my bed, worried about the paint still being slightly damp.

After they left I sat with my mum on the couch in my pyjamas. "They seem like nice boys." She said. I smiled and nodded. "Yep, they are." I switched the television channels, looking for something interesting to watch. "Seth seems to be quite taken by you…" She trailed off and my hand froze on the remote. My breathing notched up again. "Oh, erm…I didn't really…notice." I started to fidget where I was sitting. My mum nodded and said something unintelligible. I stood up and kissed her cheek goodnight. I went into the bathroom, and washed my face with cold water. I looked in the mirror. My face was pale, and my nose had freckles along it. My hair was…boring. It lacked excitement and life. Why would Seth be interested in _me?_ I climbed into bed and turned on my CD player. I rolled over and put my head under the covers and fell asleep picturing Seth's smiley face as he tickled me until I cried.


	5. Heat

Heat

I woke up next morning after dreaming about Seth. We were painting my room again. But it wasn't…this room. It was _our _room. I sat up and my head was spinning. I hated morning headaches. I lolled out of bed clumsily, slipping on the dustsheets I forgot to pick up last night. I shuffled over lazily to the bathroom and got a shower. The warm water woke me up a little and I began to feel less dizzy. I dried my hair up in spikes again, and clipped in a coloured hair extension. I looked into the mirror and ragged it out. I just looked stupid anyway. I decided just to slip a clip into my fringe so it went behind my ear. I went and pulled on a pair of shiny leggings, black shorts and a vest top. I wore my vans today instead of my DM's. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. It just kept popping up in the front of my mind. I shook my head a little trying to erase the dream. It wouldn't erase. I grabbed an apple and fell onto the couch. I looked up at the ceiling looking for patterns the paint had made. After eating my apple I brushed my teeth, got my bag and went out the house.

It was raining. Ugh, how did I not notice this? I pulled out my jacket and draped it over my head. I walked slowly down the pavement until I heard a shuffle of footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Seth running behind me, holding an umbrella. He was smiling at me as he sheltered me from the rain. I looked up at him and smiled. It hurt my neck, but I wanted him to see my hidden thank you in my smile. We walked side by side to school. We didn't speak, just walked along enjoying each others company. I looked up now and again to see him looking at me. Each time I looked down to the ground and blushed. _I blushed._ A boy making me blush was a first. Usually boys were making my eyes puffy and red from crying. I looked at him again and he was smiling at me. His eyes were glistening again and a big, goofy grin sprawled across my face. I blushed again. _Aw crap._ "Thanks for helping yesterday; I don't think I could have done it alone." He smiled and looked down on me. "It's no problem… Ana." As he said my name he smiled. I smiled back.

We reached the gate and I went to walk in, but he grabbed my hand. His hand was warm. Actually, it was boiling. I didn't cringe away though, I liked it. "Take the umbrella." He shook it off and handed me it. As I took it, our hands overlapped. His hand was still hot and my fingers tingled. I smiled again and walked into school ahead of him. I turned and waved. I walked through the corridors with that big, goofy smile on my face. I walked into art and sat by Doli. It was free drawing today so I decided to get my paint pallet out and do some painting. I painted the rain, and the scenery of my road. In the middle of it all was a large red umbrella. I picked red because of the heat. The rest of the day flew by. I met more people in each class, and our lunch table began to overflow. Now it was Jacob, Seth, Sophie, May, Doli, Embry, Quil, Lauren and I. I liked having friends. We were all so different. I sat next to May and Seth. I could feel the heat Seth's body was radiating. It was nice. I always preferred hot to cold. He looked down at me as if he was agreeing.

At the end of the day I opened up my umbrella and walked along the pavement. Seth came up behind me and ducked under the umbrella, gripping the handle. "Do you mind? I'm not as small as you." He chuckled as I let go so he could hold the umbrella high above us. We walked along in silence again while Seth warmed the air around us. When we got to my house I felt sad. I didn't want to wait till tomorrow to see Seth. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" I asked without hope. His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Sure that would be great!" He stepped in and kicked off his shoes, as did I. We lounged on the couch and turned on the television. We put on a film and sat there for a bit. We were sitting a few inches a part, both leaning inwards on our arms. I looked up and his hands were spread across the cushions. I let my fingers flex and walk over to where his were. Our fingers met in the middle of the couch and intertwined. His fingers were boiling, and I liked it. He kept my hand warm. I looked up at him, and he smiled at me. Suddenly, I felt very… off. My head span a little, and my vision blurred. I started to sway. Seth was suddenly next to me. I didn't hear him, but I felt his heat. "Ana? Ana?! ANA?!" I was swaying even more now, and then everything went black.

I woke up on the couch with a blanket covering me. My forehead was burning, but I realised it was Seth's hand rubbing my hair. I opened my eyes and saw him crouching over me. "Oh my god, Ana are you alright?!" I looked around. I felt a little nauseated. The spinning had stopped and I was looking into Seth's eyes. He looked worried and there was a little crease between his eyebrows. "I'm fine." I whispered. My voice was raspy. He continued to stroke my hair and look down at me with worry in his eyes. I tilted my head upwards as I realised he was moving his head towards mine. I felt the heat coming from his face on mine, and it made me blush. He closed his eyes and giggled. I closed mine and I could almost feel his lips on mine when I heard the key in the door. We both jumped and Seth turned around with his back against the couch. My mum then walked into the room. She looked at us, and I smiled at her. "Ana are you okay? You look a little peaky." Seth stood up. "She's okay Miss Jones, she just fainted. I stuck around until you got home. I hope you don't mind." My mum dropped the hand bag I bought her and ran to my side. She ran her hands round my face. "Mum get off, I'm fine." I moaned. My mum stood up. "Thank you so much Seth. This means a lot." Seth smiled. "It was honestly no problem Miss Jones." He looked like he meant it. "Please call me Kate." He smiled and kneeled by me. "I'll see you tomorrow Ana." He kissed my forehead and waved goodbye to my mum. My heart was coming out of my chest.


	6. Explanations

Explanations

I woke in a sweat. My head was pounding and I felt nauseous. I looked at my clock that said 5.30am. I knew my mum was up and I heard her come into my room. She put a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers on my bedside table. "Don't bother going to school honey, I'll be home later." She kissed my forehead and left for work. I slipped in and out of sleep. I had some weird dreams, but I put that down to my temperature. I woke up at around noon. I gulped down two painkillers and my glass of water. I sat up in bed and felt my hair. _Ew_. Covered in sweat. I carefully got out of bed, and went to take a shower. I stepped out of the shower and put a towel around my body and on my head like a turban. I looked at my face in the mirror. My face was normal. I wasn't paler than normal, or a funny green colour. I opened the bathroom door and walked into my room. I heard a light tap on the front door and went to open it. I wasn't really caring about my looks right now. I opened the door and I think my heart may have stopped. I was standing here in a towel, with one wrapped around my head… in front of _Seth._ He let a giggle burst through his lips. "You have to be kidding me." My face felt bright red, I knew I was blushing. "Can I come in?" He smiled at me and my heart raced. "Y-yeh… sure." He walked past and sat on the couch. "Shouldn't you be in school?" I eyed him suspiciously. "He looked up from the couch. "I was worried… about you." He admitted. I smiled widely and went to sit with him.

We talked for a while, just about general things. He complimented me on my towel ensemble and I giggled. I excused myself to go get dressed. I pulled on a long green tartan dress, and put on some black tights and my slippers. My hair was drying anyway, so I left it with my fringe dangling in my eyes. I walked back into the living room and sat next to him. His arm was resting over the back of the couch. "I like that dress." He said, smiling at me. I looked up at his beautiful, brown eyes. "It's one of my favourites." He leaned towards me. "It's also, now, one of my favourites." His finger curled round my fringe putting it behind my ear. "Don't cover up those pretty eyes." He leaned in towards me and his heat showered my face. I closed my eyes, and tilted my head as his lips met mine. They were soft and warm, just as I had imagined. His soft lips parted mine slowly, and his hot breath blew into my mouth. He tasted divine. His hands were on either side of my face and it made my skin change to a bright pink. My heart was pounding and I could hear it in my ears. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Ana.." When he said my name I smiled, but he looked down. I put my hand on top of this. "What's wrong?" He looked up to me. "I'm about to tell you something, but you need an open mind to understand it. If we want… anything together you must understand. Can you try?" I thought over what Seth had said. I did want something together. I liked Seth. A lot. So I cleared my mind and took a deep breath. "Shoot." I said, my voice sounded pretty confident. Seth breathed deeply and cuddled me into his chest. "What do you know about… werewolves?" I looked up to him. "Full moon, silver bullets and howling?" I questioned. He laughed "Okay, so not a lot. God this is hard. I-I'm not who you think I am Ana… I'm not exactly human." He tensed up waiting for my reaction. I did what he told me and kept an open mind. I did really like Seth and as long as he wanted me too, I didn't care. He relaxed a little. I looked up at him smiling. "I am… werewolf. But not like the mad, hairy men kind! I'm a protector of this area and now… of you." I smiled at that. Seth, my big protector. "So why did you have to tell me this? Did you think it would matter?" He bit his lip and smiled. "Actually, I did." He laughed and continued.

"It matters slightly because… humans aren't supposed to know. But you _need_ to know." He emphasized on the need. "I feel very strongly for you Ana. It's called imprinting. My kind… fall for the person we're supposed to be with. Our soul mates. It's like I have a hundred wires attaching me to you and dragging me closer. I can't seem to stay away." He nuzzled his face into my hair and sighed. I thought about this. So Seth wasn't human, but he wasn't the big scary wolves I'd known from films. He called himself a protector. He had also told me he was falling for me. He said we were supposed to be together. I had known him for days… and I knew it wasn't some teen crush. I turned to face him and planted a light kiss on his lips. "So if you're not big, crazy and hairy, what do you look like?" He giggled a little. "I look like a wolf. But bigger, and much stronger." My Seth, all big and strong. "This seriously doesn't bother you?" I thought about that again. I knew it should have, but it didn't. I shook my head. "I don't know why but… I know I don't really know you but I feel so close to you. I feel like I know you so well, and I don't want to be away from you." He cuddled me closer and smelled my hair again. "Hmm smells like apples." I giggled quietly. "So since we don't exactly know each other tell me about you." So we sat for hours on end talking. I told him about my fondness of art and uniqueness. I spoke about my mother, and England. I even told him about the bullying. He hugged me closer for that with his shaking hands. I told him everything about me. He did too. He told me of his life before being a werewolf. He told me about his father dying a year ago. I kissed his jaw as he told me. Then he told me about what it was like being a werewolf. About how he has to be careful not to get angry, 'cause it's hard to keep his shape. He told me about him not ageing and that upset me. However he explained he'd soon be able to stop. He was already physically twenty five. It was around four when I made him some dinner. We ate pasta together, but I had to make a lot for Seth. My protector had a big appetite. At six he had to leave before my mum came home but he promised to be at my window at eleven, when my mum was asleep. I kissed him lovingly at the door, and he walked back home. I shut the door and slid down to the floor. I had someone. I had a protector. _My protector. _I like how that sounded. That Seth was mine, and always would be. Forever.


	7. Werewolf

Werewolf

It was two minutes to eleven. I was sitting up in bed, too excited to sleep. I knew Seth would keep to his promise, but I didn't want to be asleep when he came to see me. My stomach was full of butterflies. I kept looking at my clock, but time was ticking by so slowly. Two minutes felt like an eternity, before I heard a small tap on my window. I jumped, which was silly considering I was expecting it, and I looked towards my window. At first, I wasn't sure whether to be amazing or afraid. A huge head was head butting my window. It wasn't a human head; far from it. This head was of a werewolf. He had sandy coloured hair and huge, brown eyes. They were peering into my bedroom, searching until they locked with mine. His mouth turned up into a smile showing a row of white, razor sharp teeth. I decided that I wasn't afraid. I was fascinating. This creature was extraordinarily beautiful. His nose kept tapping my window, so I cracked it open so I could poke my head outside. In the moonlight Seth's sandy fur shimmered slightly. I reached my hand and stroked the side of his face. He turned his head to rub it against my palm, as a large purr came from his chest.

"You're beautiful." I said. He smiled again, and licked my right cheek. I giggled and blushed. He stood back and nodded at me. I wasn't sure what he was doing at first, but then I realised he was moving back for a run up. I opened my window as wide as it would go and moved to the head of my bed. I heard a soft growl and the sound of paws on the ground and then Seth leaped through my window. He was much bigger in his wolf form than he was as a human. He had a cord tied round his ankle with jeans attached. He looked over at me and smiled. He looked around, and spotted my bathroom. He walked over and went inside shutting the door behind me. Huh, looks like wolves have to carry their clothes with them. I was only waiting a few seconds and then Seth came out of my bathroom. He was wearing his cut off jeans and nothing else. My eyes fixed on his chest. He had a well developed chest, broad shoulders and very muscular arms. When I realised I was staring at his body, I looked into his eyes and giggled. He was looking at me too, eyeing up my so called pyjamas. He laughed and came to sit next to me. His body heat radiated through the covers as he scooted me over to fit into my single bed. I must admit it was a tight squeeze, but I didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I cuddled into his chest happily, while he stroked my hair. "So I'm beautiful?" He asked laughing. I blushed and giggled then nodded against his chest. I looked up and saw him looking down at me smiling. He kissed the tip of my nose. "I think you're the beautiful one" Our lips met and he softly kissed me. I wrapped one arm around his neck and he pulled me closer. I felt his teeth graze my lip and I giggled. He pulled away and nuzzled his nose into my hair. "Do you know you always smell like apples?" I nodded while he continued to sniff my hair. "It's my shampoo, I always use it." He smiled against the top of my head. I scooted closer to him, breathing in his gorgeous scent. He smelled like outside on a sunny day. Almost like a fresh, summer morning. "Can you stay the night?" I blushed. I was worried in case my mum came in. He sighed and nodded. "I'll stay as long as you want me." I smiled into his big arms and nodded. "I will always want you." I whispered. He pulled me down so I was now lying next to him. We were facing each other, foreheads touching. I fell asleep that night with my protector's arms around my waist.

His warm hands met at the small of my back, and continued to pull me closer until our bodies were touching. I could feel all the heat pulsing out of him and touching every part of my body. I closed my eyes and slept soundly.

I woke up that morning happy, my skin was flushed pink and the sun was just rising above the hills outside my window. I looked at my clock and noticed it was 5am; half an hour before my mum woke up. I realised that I hadn't moved all night so my body was very stiff. I looked at Seth. He was sleeping peacefully, his mouth slightly parted. He was breathing over my face, which is why my skin had flushed pink. I smiled at how peaceful his face looked. I shook his arm slightly, trying not to startle him in case he jumped. His eyes started to flutter, and then they opened fully. He looked into my eyes and smiled. I felt his arms tighten around my waist and try to pull me even closer. I thought it was impossible to be any closer to him but I was wrong. Our faces were touching now. "Good morning, beautiful." His voice was husky from sleeping. I pressed my lips against his softly and sighed. "Good morning." He pulled up his hand and stroked my hair from my eyes. "You have to go; my mum will be up soon." I said. I didn't want him to go, but I knew if my mum caught him in my bed she'd never let me see him again. He nodded, sat up and started to flex his arms and legs. "I'll see you later" He leaned down and kissed my forehead. My bed shook as he stood up, carefully so he didn't bang his head, and leaped out of the window. I pulled my duvet over my head and giggled to myself.


	8. Worry

Worry

The next month was sheer bliss. I spent most of my time with Seth. He met me in the mornings; we walked to school, had a few lessons together and we sat together at lunch. Then he'd meet me at the gates and offer to carry my bags home. When he wasn't on patrol he would stay for dinner and then most nights he'd creep into my room and spend the night with me. My mum was still oblivious to that fact. My mum and Seth got on very well. Seth thought things would be easier if we told my mum about everything, so she knew why Seth and I couldn't be away from each other but I thought it's best to wait a while. She wasn't used to me having a boyfriend and letting her ease into this was probably the best idea.

That morning, exactly one month after me and Seth started going out, he knocked on my door much louder than usual. I opened it and jumped back in shock. Seth had three, faded, red lines across the middle of his beautiful face. He looked upset but angry as well. I knew the cuts had been worse before they had healed. I stepped forward and put my hand on his face, tracing the three lines. He turned his head to fit into my palm and closed his eyes. "Are you okay?" I only just about managed to speak the words without revealing the tears starting to well up behind my eyes. He smiled as he sniffed the hand I had placed on his face. He stepped into my living room and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head just below his chest. He was warm as always and the heat calmed me down. He stroked my hair trying to soothe me. "It was an accident. Paul and I were arguing and he phased too close to me. You've seen Emily; this is just much less worse." I hadn't realised that I'd stopped breathing until Seth had put his hot hands on each side of my face. I took a deep breath, trying to control the lump in my throat. I had seen Emily's scars and knew why they were there. The story was she was mauled by a bear, but Seth had told me the story one of the nights he had stayed. I never thought that could happen to my protector. "Do. Not. Worry." He stared into my eyes and leaned forward to kiss my head. "I'm fine. Stuff like this is very rare with the pack, usually we're very controlled." _Usually, _I thought. If Seth had just been a few inches closer… I shook my head trying to erase the horrible thoughts from my brain. One tear escaped my eyes and made its way down my cheek. Seth caught it with his finger before it hit my lip. "Baby, I'm okay. Look at me. I'm still here; these lines will go within a week." I nodded and hid my face in case more tears decided to escape. He held me for a little bit and stepped back. "Come on, we have school." I was heading for my room to get my bag when there was a small breeze and Seth was standing by the door. He had my bag in one hand, his in another and my house keys hanging off his finger. His lips turned up into a smile as he winked at me. I couldn't help but giggle. I stepped forward, took the keys and leaned up to kiss his warm lips.

Throughout school my mood was fragile. When Seth was near he was able to keep me happy and free from my worries. In the lessons without him the worry started to creep over me. I couldn't help but think what he had said earlier. _Usually we're very controlled. _Usually wasn't a strong enough word for me. I wasn't just worried for Seth. Jacob was my best friend, almost like my brother. I loved Emily dearly too. What if something went wrong again? What if this time Emily was _too _close and she lost more than a few lines of skin? I wasn't really paying attention in art as the scenarios flew through my head. Doli tapped my shoulder to make sure I was okay. I wasn't aware of the red rims around my eyes. I nodded. "Just feeling low, that's all." She smiled sympathetically at me and continued to draw the array of flowers on our desk. I just needed Seth by my side.

Seth stayed for dinner, like most of the time, and left around 7pm. He whispered to me he'd be at my window when he could. I smiled and kissed him. He held the kiss a little longer than my mum was used too and she coughed in the background. I turned around and blushed, then pushed Seth out the door with a smile. That night I tried to wait up for Seth but I was so tired I ended up dropping off around 9. At first I wasn't sure if I was awake or not. I was standing in the middle of my room in broad daylight looking in the mirror. I had red, faded lines all across my body. That was when I knew I was dreaming. I turned around to see Seth, in wolf form. He had his arms by his sides, he was breathing deeply with anger in his wide, black eyes. He came toward me and raised a paw. I woke with a jump. A sheet of sweat had formed on my forehead and I could feel the tears racing down my face. My mind was trying to tell me why I was worrying so much. I was worried for me. Suddenly, I heard a light tap on my window and saw Seth smiling. His smile faded as he took in the way I looked. I leaned forward and opened my window. Seth was in within the second and was cradling me in his arms, soothing me with quiet shushes. "What happened?" I tried to calm my sobs so I could speak. It took a few minutes but I was soon stable enough to answer him. "I-I was in h-here… and you were h-here. But my face w-was… like E-Emily's." I stopped because talking about it reminded me of it, and being reminded made me cry even more. His hand stroked my face and he continued to cradle me. "I will never hurt you Ana. I promise you." He pulled my face up to look at him and I could see the sadness in his eyes. My dream had probably upset him. I wasn't sure if he was upset because I was, or because I had thought he could ever do something like that to me. I nodded quickly. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was comforting and warm. It made me relax instantly and I threw my arms around his neck and pulled my self up to him. He parted my lips and his sweet breath blew into my mouth. Even though it was warm, it made me shiver. I turned round to face him, kneeling up, and pulled my self closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist. This kind of kissing usually went on for a while.


End file.
